Taming My Mate
by Latina Dancer
Summary: Isabella Swan is a vampire. She arrives at Forks and Rosalie is her mate. Isabella doesn't have the same diet as  the Cullens. Rosalie is determined to make Isabella see reason. Femslash, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: Rosalie meets her mate, Isabella Swan. Isabella is dominant and doesn't feed off animals. Rosalie is also dominant and won't take no for an answer. Can Rosalie tame her wild and beloved mate? Femslash, OOC, AU**

**Prelude**

It was a usual rainy day in Forks. The Cullens were at home on a Sunday evening when Alice got a vision.

_A blurry figure was running through the forest._

Alice was brought back to reality. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. What was the point of that incredibly short vision? She sighed, based on experience, she would only get a vision if it affected her or her family.

Her mate Jasper flashed to her side, "What's wrong?"

Alice shook her head, "Nothing, maybe. I had a vision of someone running in the forest. I couldn't tell who it was."

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows, "What else?"

Alice shrugged, "That's it."

"What do you mean that's it?" Rosalie asked, walking to them.

"That's all I received." She said. She let out an unneeded breath, "That's got to be the most useless, shortest vision I ever had."

Jasper rubbed her back, soothingly, "It's okay. We'll keep an eye out." He got up to tell the rest of his family.

"Could it be a nomad?" Rosalie asked, sitting next to Alice.

"Anything's possible." Alice said

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter will me much, much longer.<strong>

**I will have the first chapter up today or very early tomorrow. (I'm working on it now)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to twilightgirl80 for the review. Yes, suggestion are always welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Isabella:_

Isabella Swan moved her things in her new luxurious apartment. She had a few hours left until she had to go to school.

She walked to her room and closed the curtains so that no nosy neighbors would get a free show. She did the same to her master bathroom. She stripped down and got into the shower; she used her scentless shampoo and soap because it ruins her natural scent. It was easier to lure them in if her victims smelled her own scent.

After her shower, she got dressed in her dark blue jeans, her white spaghetti strap top, and a white open cardigan sweater. She did her hair and walked out. She gathered her school supplies and left her apartment.

On her way down the stairs, a man walking in the opposite direction noticed her. He let out a cat whistle and said, "We haven't met yet." He held out his hand and said, "Vince." Isabella kept calm. She's heard about him.

The man looked up and down Isabella's body, undressing her with his eyes.

Isabella smiled predatorily, "Isabella." She took it and shook.

"You live around here or are you visiting someone?" He asked, leaning in and invading her personal space. The beast in her laughed at the irony.

"I just moved here." She said silkily.

Isabella heard his heart beat faster at the sound of her voice. "Why don't you come hang out with me? I will show you around?"

She smiled and saw his eyes glaze over in lust. "I'm a bit busy right now. How about tonight?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah. No problem. What time?"

Isabella cocked her head, "Around six."

The man smiled, "Okay. See you then."

Isabella walked on her way. She smiled; she didn't have to worry about catching her dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>Isabella drove to school and parked her car at the student parking lot. She wasn't surprised when she got out that everyone was staring at her. She grew use to it.<p>

As she passed by teenagers, she heard them whisper, '_There's another one.' _

'_Do you think she's related to the Cullens'?' _

'_I call dibs on her.'_

'_What a slut.'_

Isabella ignored them and continued to the main office. She stopped at the woman behind the desk, "Hi, I'm a new student. My name is Isabella Swan." Isabella said in a soothing voice.

The woman looked up and parted her lips at Isabella's beauty.

It took her a moment to regain control of her brain, "Yes, just one sec." She got up and opened a cabinet and started searching for the file. She took it out and handed her, her schedule. "Hope you have a good first day. This school is nice for the most part." She said.

Isabella smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>The Cullens:<em>

They were all a bit on edge. It wasn't a good feeling waiting in anticipation. They were so focused on finding the person that was in Alice's vision that they were feeling paranoid.

The gang arrived at school and started walking to class.

"We don't even know what to watch out for or what this person looks like." Emmett said.

"Just watch out for anything that a human can't do." Alice said.

"Well that narrows it down." Edward said sarcastically.

"We don't have much of a choice. We just have to wait until Alice gets another vision." Jasper said.

"We don't even know if it is here, at this school." Edward said, shaking his head in frustration.

"Probably not since it looked like they were in the forest." Alice said.

They departed and went to their separate classes.

* * *

><p>Everyone including Isabella went to their classes. It was third period and Edward had Biology next. He took his usual seat and waited for class to begin. While he waited, he checked his phone in case he missed a text from one of his siblings.<p>

He looked up when he heard an undeniable voice that belonged to a vampire. There, stood a breathtakingly beautiful woman, even by vampire standards. She was about average height, and had long dark brown hair.

Edward zoned out when the woman was talking to the teacher. She was just so beautiful. He snapped back to reality when the woman took a seat next to him. He looked into her eyes and his eyes widened. She fed off humans. Edward felt panic rise inside him. She was a threat to his family.

Edward leaned in to whisper, "Who are you?"

Isabella looked at him and smiled, "That's not very polite."

Edward looked at her incredulously before growling, "I don't have time for your games. What is your name and what are you doing here?"

"What's _your_ name?" Isabella asked, smiling.

"I asked you first." Edward argued.

"What are you, five?" Isabella asked.

Edward gritted his teeth, trying to reel in his temper, "Edward Cullen. You?"

"Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

Edward rolled his eyes and took it.

"Why are you here?" Edward said

"To get an education." Isabella said casually.

Edward balled his hand in a fist, "Stop. I know you are a vampire. Look, My family and I live here. You being here will compromise us. You feed off humans which makes things difficult for us."

Isabella ran a hand through her hair, "Okay. I promise to hunt outside here. Happy?"

"No, if you are to live here, you have to live off animals not humans." Edward said

Isabella held up her finger to her lips, "Sshhhh. The teacher is talking."

Edward ground his teeth. He was irritated that Isabella wasn't taking this seriously. "We're not done." Edward said, too low for any human to pick up.

Isabella raised her hand and was called upon. She asked to use the bathroom and left, leaving Edward fuming.

Edward took out his phone and texted his family what happened.

Rosalie volunteered herself to check it out, much to the family's dismay. They were worried about her.

Rosalie left her class and ran to the biology class. She caught Isabella's scent and followed it. She found the woman walking out of the school building. She flashed in front of the woman to stop her.

"Hold it." Rosalie said. Rosalie stopped as she gazed into Isabella's eyes. All coherent thoughts flew out the window when she saw Isabella.

Both women stared at each other. A shock wave danced from Isabella to Rosalie and back again. Euphoria and bliss consumed their bodies. They found each other.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, it picks up. The actual taming begins. Isabella rebels and wants to do what she wants and Rosalie refuses to let Isabella feed.<strong>


End file.
